


Long Term Plan

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Fiona, Dubious Consent, Evil Nisha, F/F, Forced Prostitution, Leather, Lingerie, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Nisha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Fiona suffers the consequences as Nisha reaps the rewards.
Relationships: Fiona/Nisha (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 3





	Long Term Plan

Fiona’s gut twisted, but she kept her body neutral, not allowing her handler to see how weak and scared she felt.

“I will take eighty percent of your earnings.”

She nodded.

“You will be with anyone I say and any complaints from you or if I hear you were not a good girl for them, I will not go easy on your punishments. These debts are serious and I will not tolerate any attitude.”

Another nod.

“Good. Go get changed into something rebellious and leather. Your client will be in room five in twenty minutes.”

Robotically, Fiona went to her dressing room. It was full of outfits and lingerie of her size from soft and girly to dominatrix. She swallowed the thick lump in her throat and began to work on shutting her brain off.

She found a leather outfit that laced across her body. It was crotchless and framed her chest perfectly. She wrapped herself in a robe and went to the room with five minutes to spare. She found the note stating how the client liked to be greeted and got ready. She went to the bar and poured a whiskey on the rocks. She took several large gulps of rum and then poured herself a glass. She sat at the bar stool, taking baby sips of her drink while waiting.

Through the door came her client and she almost lept from her seat in fury. Nisha, the reason for all her strife and the reason she’d been forced to sell her body, shut the door behind her.

“Oh, yeah, you look fucking sexy.”

Fiona pulled her face together and made it uncaring. “I heard you like whiskey.”

Nisha was the cat who caught the bird. She slid onto the seat next to Fiona, resting her hand on Fiona’s thigh. “Listen, sweetheart, you played a player and lost.” She looked over Fiona. “Twice over.”

Fiona burned with rage. She smiled at her. “Care to take a drink and get more acquainted?”

Nisha laughed. “This is why I told Harvey about you.” Nisha pulled Fiona into a kiss, biting her lower lip. “I wanted to own you. I needed to see that stuffy, prideful girl broken down to a gorgeous, tragic woman.” She bit Fiona’s ear. “I can’t wait for when you’re so used and fractured, you won’t even hesitate when I pay your debt and take you as my own.” Her hand slid up Fiona’s thigh, laughing when Fiona twitched at her touch.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
